I like your boyfriend
by november 2 1990
Summary: someone likes Kendall. not a good summary better than it sounds.


**A/N I am writing because I had this awesome idea. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kendall, James, Logan, and The Jennifers: 18**

**Jo, Carlos, and Camille: 17**

**Katie: 13**

**Lucy: 20**

**Jo's Pov**

Flashback

2 years ago

After Kendall, found out I was single, he constantly chased after me. I just wanted to start out as friends, and then if I started to fall for him, then I would go out with him. I was walking through the lobby, and to the pool area, and Kendall came up to me, and wrapped his arm around me. I mean I let him, even though I knew about his little crush on me. Kendall held me close, and then he kissed my forehead. I mean he is a sweetie, but I can't always take him.

I asked, "Kendall what are you doing?"

Carlos runs up to him, and asks hilariously, "ARE YOU ASKING JOOOOOOOOOO OUT."

Logan then came up to us and said, "Oh Kendall I would love to."

Then he made kissey noises. I looked at Kendall, who wanted to kill them, but it was adorable. Kendall looked at me apologetically, and then said, "Guys I wasn't going to ask her, I was going to hang out with her."

I knew Kendall just lied, because Kendall really likes me, but I'm not so sure about my feelings. I just want to go to the pool, so I said, "Kendall I'll call you later."

I left his grasp, and I could feel that he wanted me to stay, but he just frowned, and said, "Okay."

I walked towards the pool, and I heard Kendall yell, "You little dickheads. You made me lose Jo. I was going to hang out with her, and you guys know how I feel towards her, she probably won't like me."

Kendall came out towards the pool, and I stopped looking. Someone put their hands around my eyes, and said, "Hey Jo."

I said, "Kendall I know it's you."

Kendall came from behind me, and he said, "Jo I'm sorry about what happened in the lobby, and I was wondering if you um, would like to go out with um me tonight."

I looked at Kendall, and he looked as if I said, "No." He would be destroyed, so I said, "Sure."

Kendall said, "I'll pick you up later at 7."

Kendall then sat near me, and he said, "Jo I really want to know…"

James came out and said, "KENDALL!"

James then said softly, "Hey."

Kendall got a little bit mad, but I put my hand on his shoulder.

Present

After that date, Kendall and I have been dating since. I sat in the lobby, and someone kissed my cheek, from behind, so I turned around, and it was my amazing boyfriend.

Kendall then sat down next to me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my lips. We started to make out, but someone stopped us. He held me as close as possible, claiming that I was his, and no one else's.

Kendall said, "Can't you see we're busy making out."

The other person said, "Sorry dude, I wanted to talk to your hot girlfriend."

Kendall said, "Well dick, you're talking to me."

He said, "I want to know if New Town High was airing tonight."

I said, "Yes it does, every Saturday at 8."

I wrapped my arms around his neck again, and I leaned into kiss him but when I did, Kendall put his muscular arm around my lower waist. Kendall wrapped my legs around his waist, and he would mutter, "You're so beautiful." in between.

I said, "You are so hot." I mean he was one of the best looking guys at the Palm Woods.

Kendall said, "Boy am I glad I found you."

He gave me an Eskimo kiss by rubbing our noses together. I said, "Babe, I have to rehearse for New Town High."

Kendall said, "Now my time with you is limited. I will rehearse with you."

I said, "Okay."

Kendall had to kiss me like ten times in that one scene. Kendall said after the scene was over, "You're an amazing actress, and I could like acting, if it means, I kiss you."

I said, "It would make my life a hell of a lot better."

The next day, I saw this bimbo talking to my boyfriend, and Kendall try to get rid of her. I think it was a Jennifer, but why would she like my boyfriend.

Kendall saw me and called my name. He then came over to me, and hugged me. He then pecked me on the lips, and he said, "I love you."

I said, "I love you too."

Kendall was so sweet. He asked me if I wanted to know why Jennifer was here. I said, "Yes."

Kendall said, "Jo don't worry, she just wanted to try to steal me and date her. I said, no, and she said, I don't see Jo, let's take this somewhere. I just said, still I see Jo, and I would never let you do that."

I said, "Kendall I'm just happy that you told me, and I could never dump you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

Kendall kissed my lips, and I roughly kissed his lips, and I shoved him against the nearest wall. I felt Kendall flip around, and shove me against the wall. Kendall put one hand on my neck, and the other around my waist. I put mine in his soft, blonde locks, and the other one on his shoulder. Kendall eliminated the space between us, and he took his shirt off, and wow, his muscles. They were so broad, and amazing. Kendall just needed to push them up against me. Kendall kissed me for another five minutes, and then he pulled away, and said, "You're an amazing kisser babe."

I said, "No you are. Your simple head movements, send me over the edge."

Lucy came up to me and said, "I like your boyfriend."

**A/N I hope you like this it may be bad, but please don't hate. I'm so happy Kendall RT'd me. **


End file.
